Have I Finally Gone Mad?
by mylife9
Summary: Watson can't get over the fact that Holmes always seems to pick out the most dangerous cases possible. However, he's beginning to wonder if maybe, he likes risking his life to solve a case with Holmes?


**author's note:** okay. so I did this a while ago, like in the beginning of the year. this movie came out Christmas of 2009 and I saw it the first week of January of 2010 and it was written shortly after that. I believe I finished writing it in either late January or sometime in February, but I don't put dates in my notebook. should I do that?

**author's note two:** this is a one-shot. it will not be multi chaptered.

**disclaimer:** I do not own 'sherlock holmes' or anything affiliated with them. sir arthur doyle does and the people who created this movie do also. i'm not nearly smart or observant enough to solve the cases holmes does.

**summary:** Watson can't get over the fact that Holmes always seems to pick out the most dangerous cases possible. However, he's beginning to wonder if maybe, he likes risking his life to solve a case with Holmes?

_Sherlock Holmes_

_Have I Finally Gone Mad?_

Ugh! Why didn't Sherlock understand? These cases, which are more like life and death situations than anything, were completely preposterous! Didn't he understand that he couldn't just pick up the most dangerous case out of the pile and just waltz on in and say, "Oh! I've solved the case!" without even thinking about the repercussions it could have on the people involved! Arg! He makes me want to rip my hair out!

Okay. Inhale. Hold. Exhale. Inhale. Hold. Exhale. Okay.

Our latest case has got to be the worst one Holmes has picked in all of our years together. We had to find a missing person. Usually, this wouldn't even be worthy of Holmes even touching the paper the case was written on, but this case had mystery all over it from the start. First, it was a person who didn't have any relatives or friends or associates to speak of, so who would report him missing? Second, we found out that this person was involved in an underground ring, full of all the lowest of the low. And if that wasn't the part that intrigued Holmes (for it had intrigued me enough already) the person just had to have no name or house and all we had as a clue was a key. A key! A key that could open anything in London!

So now, Holmes and I are being chased by some lords and bodyguards of the underground ring and instead of trying to get out as quickly as possible, Holmes is egging them on! is he mad! Well, yes, he actually is. But that's beside the point! The point is that he feels the need to taunt them while i'm here! Does he not know that they're chasing after both him and me? My goodness! The utter impudence this man shows! It makes me question my sanity occasionally… sometimes… most of the time… why am I lying? I question my sanity all the time.

I wonder why I stay with him though. You'd probably expect two strapping young men running around serving cold justice to hot blooded criminals, but that's not the case. Holmes and I are in our 30s, not too old yet, but getting to the age where we can't do this all the time. We're both unmarried and while that's not as frowned upon to men than it is women, society wishes we marry and settle down. That'll never happen to Holmes though. A wife would just tie him down. Anyways, I take care of him well enough. I wake him up in as an obnoxious fashion as possible when he has a hangover. I TRY to make sure he doesn't get too carried away, though it's more like I get carried away with whatever shenanigans he comes up with. Honestly, I DO wonder why I do it.

Maybe I DO enjoy the thrill of the chase? It might be possible. I was an army doctor after all, right in the think of it. Scrambling around, shouting orders, surviving on a few hours sleep, if you were lucky, and toast as your only meal of the day was how I survived. It became routine after a while. I got used to it. And then we were sent back home because the war ended. After recovering from the wound on my leg, I kept my occupation as a doctor and treated people. Holmes introduced me to this private investigator job and now I help him. I've told him many times that i would stop working with him after every life threatening adventure. But all he does is look at me for a few seconds, get this mischievous shine in his eyes, and walk away. Damn fool. He always knows I'm going to be back. I desperately wish I could stop, but it seems that won't happen.

Not to say that I LIKE being chased by people who held guns and were shooting at us while Holmes feels the utter urge to antagonize them even more. No. I'm not saying I do like this, But the adrenaline! The fear of this maybe being the last adventure we'll be on. The blood pumping through my veins and rushing throughout my body. My lungs trying to expand further so more air could be taken in. My muscles aching with each step I take. I feel exhilarated! I remember feeling this way in the army. My goodness. I must really be mad. To want to feel the stress of the time in the army in the sewers and alleys of London with Sherlock Holmes being chased by people with guns. To think that THIS is FUN! PREPOSTEROUS!

God. I really am pathetic aren't I? Ugh! If only Holmes didn't lure me into his trap of adventure! I've had too much of it to last a lifetime. Okay. I've made up my mind. After we've solved this case, I'm telling Holmes I'm through. I'm done with the life threatening cases and having to take care of him. I'm done!

At last! We've managed to escape the underground lords! I'm sitting here behind this crate catching my breath and checking to make sure that nobody's following us. As I'm panting, Holmes is smiling and laughing, looking at me with that damned glint in his eye. I laugh as I realize that I truly enjoy these life and death adventures Holmes takes us on. I stand up and offer my hand to Holmes to help him up and as we walk away, I can't help but think what mischief we'll get into. Now i'm positive I've lost my sanity.

**author's note:** and that's that! whew! i'm done! it took me a while to finish this (like i wrote earlier) but i'm glad i did! if it seems really weird and it doesn't flow, please let me know! i'll try to make it work. thanks for reading, guys, and have an awesome day!


End file.
